Illegal
by TheDarkDancer
Summary: Kou tries to seduce Haruka again and the younger boy gives in a little, even if it is illegal. KouxHaruka


**Title: **Illegal

**Author: **TheDarkDancer

**Pairing: **KouxHaruka

**Rating: **PG-13

**Summary: **Kou tries to seduce Haruka again and the younger boy gives in a little, even if it is illegal.

**Warnings: **First Monochrome Factor fic, which means mistakes and random stuff.

Hey everyone! This is my first fanfic in Monochrome Factor, so hope you like it. This just happened because there needs to be more Kou/Haruka fanfics out there and I have a great desire to write them. I know the couple is illegal, hence the title, but they just look so cute together!

Also, I'm here to hide because I need to update and write my other stories and this is a safe place.

Um, yeah, so enjoy!

oOoOo

Haruka stood and looked annoyingly at the person that was sitting on his bed. The moon was in full glow and the darkness was lit by the stars in the sky. A light was illuminating through the window and showed who was sitting on the kid graduate's bed. A smirk was painted on the person's face as Haruka sighed.

"Why are you in my room, again, Kou?" Haruka asked as he ran a hand through his hair.

"What?" Kou asked as he raised his shoulders up. "Can I, a great Onii-chan, visit the apple of my eyes?"

"You're in my room," Haruka's left eye twitched. "You're in my room at midnight."

"What's wrong with that?"

"I need my sleep."

"Why?" Haruka's eyes rolled at the obvious answer.

"I've been doing a lot of reseach today and I want sleep."

"You don't have time for Onii-chan today?" Kou batted his eyes.

"Out!" Haruka was frustrated and pointed out his window, indicating that the older must leave.

"Okay, okay," Kou said as he walked to the window, "but don't ever get the thought out that I may have my way with you."

With that, the older left the room and Haruka immediately went to sleep. The next day rolled by and Haruka was sitting with Akira, Kengo, Aya, and Shirogane at the bar. As usual, Kengo was acting like the cute puppy that he always act like, Aya was wielding her wooden sword as she tried to calm Kengo down, Master was wiping the glasses, and Shirogane was attempting to flirt with Akira. Haruka secretly smiled at that and went on to play with his gold earring. Right then and there, the door burst open and everyone expected it to be Kengo's sister, but it wasn't.

"Hey, Onii-chan is here!" Kou announced his arrival and sat next to Haruka, who just ignored him.

"Hey Kou-nii!" Akira and Kengo greeted and went back to their own business.

Kou then turned to look at Haruka and smiled at the kid's attempt to ignore him. He looked at the others and waved his hand to catch their attentions. "Guys, I'm gonna take Haru-chan out for a walk, okay?"

"Haru-chan!" Haruka immediately burst out the nickname that the older gave him.

"Okay," Akira, Kengo, Master, and Shirogane nodded their heads, but Aya glared at Kou.

"What are you going to do with him?" Aya's suspicion came out with menace. "He's just a young boy!"

"Nothing, just nothing!" Kou said and then grabbed Haruka's hand, which made the boy blushed and headed to the backdoor of the bar. "I just wanna have a little _talk _with him."

Haruka immediately sighed and regretted that he gave his chaperone the day off (which he thought that the old man must be flirting off with young women). Once they were outside, Haruka freed himself from the older's hand and leaned against the wall of the back of the bar, arms crossed. Kou stood in front of Haruka with his hands in his pockets and a grin on his face. "So..." Kou said, while thinking of a way to talk to the boy in front of him. "NICE WEATHER!!"

"Why did you take me out?" Haruka asked.

"Remember," Kou laughed lowly, "I will have my way with you."

"What do you mean by that?" Haruka tilted his head a little bit to the left.

"You are so cute," Kou said as he strode forward, wrapping his arms around Haruka in an affectionate manner, and smiled down at the smaller boy. "I want to eat you up."

Haruka immediately blushed brightly at that and turned his head away to hide the crimson on his face. Kou noticed that immediately and grinned, trying to make the boy give in. He moved his face closer and lightly kissed the younger's cheek, which made Haruka blushed harder than ever before. Kou then lightly tipped Haruka's head up and kissed the younger fully on the lips, making the boy's eyes widened. Haruka gasped at the action and Kou took the opportunity to slip his tongue inside the younger's mouth.

Haruka knew this was not right, it is more defined as illegal. A man with a little boy, barely a teenager, showing affection like this to each other, statuary rape. Even though it was illegal, Haruka just couldn't help but give in.

Later on, Kou held onto Haruka and grinned as he ruffled his face into the younger one's hair. Haruka just blushed at the action and turned away. Kou noticed and leaned in closer, engulfing the boy's magnificent scent. "That was great," Kou said as he looked at Haruka. "Can we do this again?"

"I don't think my chaperone and the maids will be happy about it."

oOoOo

Sorry that this story was so short! I was in a rushed and writing like three stories at once, including this one. This is the best I can go because it's nighttime and I need my sleep.

Anyways, sorry if I made the characters a little bit OOC! Please forgive and review! I will be happy if you do!(Ooh, that rhymes!)


End file.
